


See You At Seven

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Chris is a barista, M/M, Robert is the customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a barista and the one customer who drives him absolutely crazy keeps coming in to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You At Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15. And I remain caught up. I don't even know where this came from. The idea popped into my head, so I wrote it, like the crazy person I am.

Chris looks up from the counter where he's setting out the pastry's he'd made and fights back a groan. It's Robert, again. His least favourite customer and the man always seems to come in when he works. "Good morning, Robert. How may I serve you?"

Robert smirks. "My usual, Chrissy."

"It's Chris," Chris says, jaw clenched.

"Well, your name tag says Chris E. So, I'm going with Chrissy."

"Chris E. As in Evans because there's four Chris's working in this coffee shop."

"Right, two Chris P's and Chris H. But yours is the only one who makes a good nickname." Robert smirks. "So, I'll take my usual, Chrissy."

Chris growls a little but turns on his heel, stalking into the back of the shop. "Pratt, you deal with him. I'm going to punch him in the face."

One of the other Chris's looks up from where he's cutting out cookies and smirks. "Robert again?"

"Yes. Go deal with him and his asshole-ishness!" 

Pratt pushes to his feet and gestures to the cookies. "Get to work on the cookies and I'll go deal with your problem child."

Chris nods and moves to the counter, beginning to cut out the various shapes needed. He can hear Pratt and Robert talking and he frowns at the laughter from out front. _Figures that asshole likes to joke with them but me he fucking picks on,_ Chris thinks to himself. _I hate that prick._

Pratt comes back in and shakes his head. "Robert left. You can go back out."

Chris nods and pushes out of the room. He stops when he sees Robert standing there still. "Pratt said you left."

"I paid him to lie." Robert smiles a little. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole Chrissy thing. I thought I was being funny. I guess even though you've made it very clear that you hate that as a nickname, I thought maybe you knew I was just messing with you. So... I'm sorry if I offended you with the nickname. And I'm sorry I'm such an asshole to you."

"I..."

"Sound carries really well from the back room, by the way." Face flushed a little, Robert looks away. "So, I'm sorry I've been such an asshole and no need to punch me in the face. I'll stop coming in."

"You don't have to stop coming in, Robert. Just stop picking on me."

Robert sighs. "You don't get it, do you? You have no clue."

"What? What am I supposed to get?"

"Nothing. I'm going to stop coming in. Thanks."

"For what? I'm apparently the asshole."

Robert smiles sheepishly. "Thanks for being you. You're not an asshole. You're..." He trails off and shrugs. "You're a great guy. I'll... I'll see you around." Robert turns on his heel and starts out of the building.

Chris frowns. "Robert, wait! What am I supposed to get? Why do you pick on me so much?"

Robert turns and smiles, licking his lips. "Anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?"

"What?" Chris blushes, blinking rapidly.

"Goodbye, Chris." Robert walks out, the door swinging shut behind him.

Pratt comes out and snorts. "You're a moron, Evans. He's been trying to flirt with you."

"What?"

"Evans, I know I spoke clearly. He's been hitting on you. Acting a little schoolyard bully about it, but he likes you. He wants to date you. Or at the very least wants to kiss you."

"He... Me?" Chris shakes his head, then looks at Pratt. "I..."

"Go. If you want to go out with him or whatever, go. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Pratt." Chris tugs off his apron and jogs after Robert. He finally catches up to him and grabs his hand, stopping Robert in his tracks. "You're stupid."

"Great. Thanks Chris. First you call me an asshole and now I'm stupid."

"You know what I mean. If you wanted to ask me out, you should've just asked me instead of calling me Chrissy and teasing me."

"I'm not good with... I'm not good with people, okay? I kinda suck at dealing with people. Hell, I don't even usually get my own coffee, my assistant does it for me."

Chris frowns at him, drawing his eyebrows together. "Then why did you start coming into the coffee shop?"

"My assistant got sick. I had to get my own coffee and I don't know how to run the machine. Then I met you." Robert looks away, sighing. 

Chris's mouth drops open. He can't believe that this man-- who by his own words says he's not a people person-- came into the coffee shop solely because of Chris. "Let me... Let me see if I understand this. You came into the coffee shop, even though you don't usually deal with people, because of me?"

"Yes. You're gorgeous and you smiled."

"I frequently smile."

"No. You have this smile. You gave it to me that first day and once or twice since then. It just makes you look so much more beautiful."

"I'm not sure I actually like someone calling me beautiful."

"Fine. You're gorgeous. Sexy. Fuckable. Is that better?"

Chris laughs a little, his cheeks hot. "Uhm. I guess."

"Okay. It makes you look more gorgeous and I just wanted to see it again after that first time. Then I realized I bothered you and you looked more fuckable when you were agitated with me. So I came back every day, hoping you'd flirt back with me and I could figure out a way to ask you out."

"Ask me out," Chris says a little breathlessly. He's never been this flattered or this turned on by just words. Of course, he never really thought about Robert in any way but an annoying customer after the second visit. That first visit though, Chris had looked at Robert and thought he was gorgeous. Now, he wants to find out more about this handsome man.

"You... Chris, will you go out with me? Let me take you out to dinner and to a movie, or... I don't know. What do people do on dates? I don't date often."

"Dinner and a walk in a nearby park sounds good to me"

"Tonight? I can pick you up at seven."

Chris nods and licks his lips. "Give me your phone and I'll give you my number and my address. Nothing too fancy, 'cause I may own a couple suits, but they're not exactly date ready right now."

Robert smiles and hands over his phone. "How do you feel about Italian?"

"I'm a fan."

"Great. I know a place, pretty low key, but not cheap. It's one of my favourite places." Robert takes his phone back and Chris grins at him. "Okay, so... Italian then a walk in the park, then we'll see."

Chris nods and reaches out, squeezing Robert's hand. "I'll see you at seven, but now I have to go back to work."

"See you at seven," Robert says.

Chris reluctantly lets go of his hand and steps back. "Bye, Robert."

"Bye Chris."

Chris backs up another couple steps, then turns finally, heading back to the coffee shop. He smiles to himself, cheeks flushed as he goes back to work. He can't wait for his date that night. 

_end_


End file.
